Life Is A Highway
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: AU: 2015, Emily and Aaron are married, living with their two boys, Jack and Declan. But not everything is perfect. Sometimes, things happen and people get hurt and there's nothing you can do to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Hotchner?" The brunette looked up, a small flutter in her stomach, it still amazed her how that still happened after all this time. She stood up, before walking over to her doctor, along with the smiling teenage boy next to her.

"Will he live?" She asked jokingly, smiling at boy, who was nearly taller than her now. The nurse laughed before she explained that it was nothing too serious. After giving Emily a prescription to get and after Emily paid, the two headed back to the car.

"So how worried were you?" Declan smirked from the passengers seat. Emily leered at him before pulling out of the place.

"Oh, I wasn't worried at all." Emily said, turning the radio up just the tiniest bit, a smile on her face.

"You've always been a terrible liar." Declan said, laughing at her. She smacked him in the arm without taking her eyes off the road. "Hey!" He exclaimed, jokingly rubbing his arm.

"Ah, I miss pre-puberty you. You didn't talk back as much." Emily joked, stopping at a stop light. The two looked at each other for a moment, smiling like idiots. She looked back up when the light changed and just began to press the gas and enter the intersection when suddenly she was slamming on the brakes as some asshole ran a red light. The car spun, and when it stopped the car was out of sight and her knuckles were white from gripping the wheel.

"Mom, are you okay?" Declan managed, shaking her slightly, his hand nearly gripping her shoulder, a car horn blarred, and Emily nodded before she continued driving. "Mom, do you want me to drive?"

"Um, yeah." She finally managed, pulling in a gas station parking lot and parking. Emily got out the car as the two switched sides, before Declan finished getting them home.

"Hey, we're home." Declan annouced, Emily smiled at him, before bringing her hand to her face.

"We didn't get your prescription!" She said, sighing loudly.

"_I'll live._" He told her, pulling her car door open and extending a hand. She smiled, letting him pull her up.

"How about we don't tell Aaron?" She asked him as she unlocked the apartment door.

"How about _I_ don't tell him myself." He countered. She nodded her agreement, before walking in, putting her purse on the counter.

"Jack should be home soon, and I have no idea about Aaron but wanna watch a movie?" Emily asked, curling up on the couch, and Declan knew he'd be sitting on the chair as she stretched out under a blanket.

"What movie?"

Declan jumped and Emily shot up before Aaron Hotchner waltzed into the room.

"Aaron?" Emily smiled, nearly tripping as she went to hug him.

"Hey." He managed, kissing her forehead.

"Why are you home?" She asked, it was Friday but even so Aaron Hotchner, still working tirelessly for the BAU, was never home early.

Emily Prentiss on the other hand, had quit the BAU in 2012. With so much time of her hands, she couldn't quite figure out what to do with herself. Finally, she got the idea to go visit a then nearly thirteen year old Declan. They hadn't spoken since Ian's death, and she was really sorry about that. Sometimes she wished she could have contacted him throughout the years, but she never worked up the courage. That night had been the first time she'd seen him since he was four, at an airport with Louise. He was scared, crying, clinging to her tightly as she had to watch him leave, unable to explain to the child what was happening. She hugged him tightly, tearing welling in her eyes before she hugged Louise, as she promised her the boy would be safe. Seeing him on that air strip, watching him take his father's bloody hand killed her. It hurt her to watch him do that.

She had volenteered to drive Declan home that night, since she was the only member of the team who was fimiliar with the area where he lived, having lived there herself when she'd first got back to the states. Away from her team she let the tears falls as it was just her and Declan in the car. When they stopped in front of the house they both sat in silence, neither moving before Declan reached over, taking Emily's shaking hand in his. Her emotions were very out of her control as he did so and she pulled her hand away, only to pull the boy into an hug.

After that they shared awkward smiles and kind words, Declan went into the house and she watched as he was welcomed home by the father who raised him. Emily Prentiss continued to cry as she drove home, knowing there would be no one there to greet her when she arrived except for a small black cat.

In early 2013, Emily Prentiss was still single, unemployed. She had taken on many jobs yet she had never grown attached to any, she never wanted to stay at any of them. It was in this time she realized how smart it was to stock pile money all these years instead of spending it all on something ridiculous. It was only when she ran into a familiar face that she realized what she could have now that she wasn't working at the BAU. Aaron Hotchner had just about literally ran into her at the grocery store one day, and they got to talking as they walked around the store, and at the end of it, Hotch had invited her out to dinner.

That was what started the life she had now. A simple conversation in a grocery store. After that first date, Aaron Hotchner had decided that since they could finally be together, they would, and Emily had no problem with that. That was until she got an unfortunate phone call. John Cohler, the man who'd been raising Declan all this time, was in the hospital, diagnosed with a terminal cancer. She'd gone to see him, and he told her that if anything were to happen, he wanted her to take Declan in. She'd agreed, not knowing then that only a few weeks later, a fourteen year old would be moving into her downtown apartment.

Her life was growing a little more stable, as her and Hotch grew more and more close, she moved back into the house she rented all those years ago, this time able to buy it. Declan was a very adaptable boy, and having not to change schools helped a lot. They had gotten into runtines and just when everything was peachy, Hotch proposed, and even though Emily had said yes, she immdiately called JJ, scared and panicked. Thankfully her best friend was able to calm her down and she went through with it. After that Hotch and Jack moved in as well, and they became the family they were today, with Declan sixteen, and Jack being 10.

"Morgan was sweet enough to help with my paperwork." Hotch told her, and she smiled at him. "He was almost eager when I told him what today was." She smiled.

"You remembered." She said, turning to Declan. "I'm gonna assume you don't remember that one year today Hotch and Jack moved in here."

"Well, unlike you, I don't remember everything." Declan said back, not moving from his chair. Hotch gave him a look.

"Well, I was gonna go pick up Jack at school, and I made reservations for dinner." Hotch annouced, smiling. And so he left, and Emily and Declan put on a movie. Emily was very excited to be doing something as a family. It's not like they didn't go out at all, but with Hotch and Emily's conflicting work schedules, it was hard sometimes.

They had decided to take two cars, this way they could go get Declan's prescription, and Hotch and Jack could get there on time for their reservation. The roads were almost bare as the rain started to fall and there was a comfortable silence in the car.

"Hey, mom." Declan suddenly said.

"What?" Emily asked, turning up the heat.

"I love you." She glanced at him, the sudden declaration had her smiling. It's not like he hadn't said it before, but Declan wasn't one to outrightly say 'I love you' often. He was more one to show his affections through simple gestures or gifts.

"I love you too, kiddo." And that was it. That was the last thing she said. After that there was nothing but a blinding light, and they were spinning. Someone screamed. It all happened so fast, and then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron Hotchner checked his watch for what seemed the hunderendth time in two minutes, Jack was quiet, swinging his legs back and forth while sipping his pop. Aaron was growing more and more impatient and worried at each passing second. Emily would have called if there was a hold up. He was reaching her his phone, dialing her number from memory.

"Hey, it's Emily," The cheery voice of the other end said, "leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can." Hotch wanted to throw the phone. Emily never had her phone off. He was starting to panic, the rational part of him telling him it was nothing, just the long years at the BAU taking their toll. He began dialling the house phone, maybe they'd gone back to get something. Again, another answering machine. Hotch didn't know what to do. He couldn't go looking on his own and leave Jack here. He picked up the boy, something they had both almost overgrown, but it was faster. He remembers telling someone in the restaurant that he had to go before putting Jack in the car, about to drive him to Jessica's.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Jack asked. He wasn't a boy anymore, after all that had happened, he knew how his father acted when he was worried, and how he acted when he was scared.

"I'm just worried about Em and Declan, it's probably nothing but I'm going to drop you off-" Hotch was cut off when his phone rang and he immediately brought it to his ear.

"Emily?" He quickly breathed, a wave of relief rushing through him before he heard the woman's voice on the other end. And it wasn't his wife.

"Mr. Hotchner?" The woman asked, her voice professional, something he was very used to hearing.

"Yes, this is Aaron Hotchner, who is this?" He said quickly, just wanting to know if this had anything to do with his family.

"Mr. Hotchner, we wish we could have contacted you sooner, there was an accident." He swore that his breathing stopped. "Both your wife and son are in crictical condition." She finished, he took in a shallow breath.

"Where are they?"

"General, in the ER, I'll be waiting for you when you get here." She said, and with that Hotch was hanging up the phone and pulling out of the parking lot, surely going faster than legally allowed. Irony at it's finest as he drove towards the hosipital.

Everything was white. She didn't have a mental grasp on what was happening, all she remembered was yelling, yelling Declan's name, repeatedly. And blood. She remembered blood. She could still feel it on her, unsure of just how much was hers. She hear someone say she had a concussion. She was disoriented as she opened her eyes, a sudden fear in her gut. She was terrified, shaking even. She was hooked up to machines and she had searing pain all over her body, but only one clear though in her mind, which she spoke outloud once a nurse walked in, seemingly surprised that she was even awake, telling her to lie down. She only could shake her head.

"_Where's Declan?_" She echoed, her voice quiet. The nurse was shushing her telling her to calm down, but she keep repeating the question, she wouldn't rest, she wouldn't stop. Obviously, this woman did not know Emily Prentiss very well, because she was still telling her it would all be okay.

"Emily! _Emily!_"

"Aaron?" She perked up, imediately reconizing the voice as Hotch quickly walked into the room. The nurse had given up by this point, leaving. "Where's Declan?" She repeated for what seemed like the millionth time since she woke up, since the accident in fact. Aaron grabbed her hands in his, kissing her forehead.

"He's in surgery." Hotch said, rubbing her hands in his, he was so happy she was okay as he kissed her again. But, he still had a solid feeling in his stomach, the twisting and turning of worry.

"Where's Jack?" Emily asked, quietly. Her mind was still trying to process the accident.

"I'll go get him." Hotch said, kissing her hand before making a swift exit.

Emily didn't remember how they got out of the car but she was on the pavement and held Declan in her arms. She felt blood on her hands, unsure of where it was coming from. Declan's blue eyes were open she remembered, and he reached out to touch her face. She was crying, holding him like a child. Declan opened his mouth and she nearly shushed him before he choked out a single sentence:

"Remember what I told you." She choked out a small sob as his hand fell to his side, his sparkling blue eyes no longer starring up at her. She put a hand to his face gently.

"No, sweetie, you've gotta-" She coughed. "You've gotta stay awake, we're gonna be okay." She said, clutching him to her, letting out loud sputtering sobs. She looked up to sirens in the distance, looked at the truck that hit them, it was all over the road, and she could just make out the driver in the dim light as she watched the flashing lights she was oh so familiar with grow closer.

"See, baby, we're gonna get help. It's all going to be fine, okay." She said, pushing her lips to his forehead. She was practically gnawing on her lower lip, tasting blood as the ambulances stopped. "I love you." Was the last thing she remembered whispering into the night, unsure if anyone, even the boy in her arms could hear her.

Emily was crying when Hotch entered the room with Jack. It didn't seem the ten year old noticed as he ran to hug her. As sore as she was, she didn't mind one bit as the boy swung his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Once he pulled away she wiped her eyes quickly.

"I love you, mommy." Jack said, hugging her again.

"I love you too." She said in his sandy blond hair.

"Any news?" She finally asked Hotch, taking Jack's hand in hers. She needed something to hold on to.

"This is somesort of miracle." All three looked up at the new voice, a doctor with a clipboard. "Your son's fine, he's in recovery now. It was a very close call, but he pulled through. He won't be up for a while though."

"He's okay?" Emily breathed, a sudden warmth filling her. "Take me to see him, I need to see him." She said quickly. The doctor called in a nurse to help her, and Emily seemed to finally notice just how many cuts and bruises covered her entire body. Hotch told her JJ was coming to drop off pyjama's as the three walked towards the recovery ward. A nurse stopped them once they found the room and said that it would be best for only one person to go in at this time. Hotch knew it was going to be Emily, as Jack took his hand.

"Tell him we love him, mommy." Jack said with a smile, and Emily ventured into the room. She quickly sat down in the chair, pulling it as close she could to the bed. She held Declan's hand in one of hers, the other trailing his bruised and cut face.

"I told you we were gonna be okay." She whispered, kissing his hand. And she didn't move for nearly twelve hours, not sleeping a wink. She simply held the boys hand, whispering things from time to time, hoping he could hear her. Her eyes were getting heavy, sleep tugging at her sleeves. She snapped her head up at a small groan, looking up to two blue eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying? I told you, _I'll live._"


End file.
